Kuri Sourgrass
"Never! I'll never forgive my family for what they did. I'm putting my full trust in you so don't screw up on me." -Kuri to Maeron about her parents. Kuri is one of the deuteragonist's in Equilibrium. She is, depending on the players speech to her and their choices, either very defensive for her friends or is the complete opposite. She is a Magi, being one of the ranged classes of the group. Kuri appears to be quite short-tempered, getting herself into various battles for violence's sake. History Kuri's history is limited to us, as the only things we seem to find out are that she was kicked out by her Dad, Xhem, and that his bias for her brother, Xhem Jr. is constantly stated by her, yet no one else in the family. Presumably, this is because Xhem is the alpha of the house so anyone speaking out of turn may be kicked out, possibly hinting that Kuri did such a thing. Episode 2 will delve more into the characters and slow down the gameplay. Character Episode 1 Kuri is found on the streets by Maeron, to which she asks for his help after being kicked out of her home by Xhem Sourgrass, her father. She will follow Maeron around after introducing themselves and are sent to the mine by the mine's owner, Shao Greadee. Maeron and Kuri arrive at Bovi Mine, and Kuri is somewhat unnerved by her surroundings in regard to the lack of light.They go through the mine, at one point collapsing behind them, until they reach the Tainted Fighter. Kuri is kind to him at first, but he arrogantly blows off her offer for aid. She then notices this and in retaliation yells back at him, and starts a fight with him. He is defeated and they continue deeper into the mine to find the beacon they were searching for, according to Maeron. (Determinant.) ''If the player chooses Kuri to go through a gap in the mine, she will go through reassuring Maeron that she's tougher than she looks, and the hole she went through also collpases. Maeron asks if she's okay, replying with a yes. She walks ahead, finding Fire Council in the mine. Announcing that she never liked them anyway, she elminates them, being the only way to turn off the beacon as ordered by Shao. She goes through a large force on her own, with an alarm sounding for the dead corpses she left behind. She makes it to the end and finds Maeron being backed into a corner by Fire Council. Kuri then runs to save Maeron and they both, reunited, go to find more Fire Council blocking their way out. They eventually dispatch of the imposing force one by one until they meet Groar Fireshackle. Groar Fireshackle is generally disliked by Kuri, spouting various insults at him. They fight eventually after some taunting like the Fighter and come to defeat him. Groar however, flicks a switch for a back up plan which collpases the mine, presumably by explosives. Kuri reawakwns alongside Maeron, both greeted by a man named Rickee, who pulled Maeron, herself and Groar out of the mine after he went scouting. Maeron mentions they must report to Shao, meaning they must go back to Rockshire. Once they have reported, they either go straight to Earthset or report to the Mayor who declares war on the Fire Council. Rickee or the Mayor advises them to report to Lars Twinlake in Earthset Fort. Kuri, Maeron and Rickee all set out to Earthset, and once they arrive, once again report to the Engineer, Jasmeen. (She can can meet the others if the player wishes to do so.) Lars emerged from the keep, and the battle commences. They heard prior to the battle that the Fire Council were preparing an army to invade. Kuri remarks about the speed of which this all happened, to which the battle begins soon after. They are given orderd by Lars to go to the walls, Maeron splitting off to fight at the gate due to his lack of ranged ability, while Rickee and Kuri defend the walls. Kuri and Rickee faces five opponants while the guards handle the rest, until the besiegers start ramming the gate open. They are forced to retreat to the courtyard, the guards fencing off the buildings except the Farm hut. Kuri advises them to go to the farmer's hut immediately, but this is up to the player if they wish to follow her advice. Whoever they save, Kuri will follow. They save Luta and Gerald/Jasmeen from a group of besiegers, (Player's choice.) and they encounter Venus Violet. She is very short tempered towards Venus, as with her personality is shown to be, and they fight again and they defeat her after a long battle. The three raise a jubilant cry and finish off the force. Kuri, Rickee and Maeron return to Lars, either praising them for saving Jasmeen or chatising them for letting her die. Kuri will stay behind regardless to speak with Luta about Gerald. Afterwards, Kuri reappears on the way to Wimsford Ruins and informs them of Gerald and Luta's current status. They then inform her of their next location and head to Wimsford. They go inside staying wary of the surroundings, Kuri saying that the place is filled with puzzles. Once they get to do the first few puzzles and unlocking the first few gates, they come across a Micksil. Kuri is surprised to see these here, and informs Maeron of what they are. After retrieving the final key to the next room that this Micksil had kept a hold of, they go through until they get to the five gates. The group quickly advance through, until they are beset upon by Ox. Kuri is skeptical at first, but accepts willingly Ox into the group, though their relationship is explored more by the player's choice. If they deny Ox, Kuri will tire of Maeron's choice, and eventually leaves due to his out of character decision as he had let Kuri go with him without knowing who she was entirely. She will later appear again an hour later after Rickee and Maeron are incarcerated with Ox, still having a friendly relationship. They go to find the note informing them of Maeron and Rickee's position. Ox retorts that he has a plan, and they leave to find the two after thinking about saving them. If Ox is accepted into the group, they go onto complete the final puzzles, arguing with Rickee constantly about Maeron's decision (this is regardless of choice) causing Rickee to go. They go to defeat Kage and Kurai, but are incarcerated by Venus after the battle, and they are taken to prison in the Fire Quartile. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "''Heh, I guess you're right, almost like I am a protagonist..." -Maeron to Kuri when they reunite in the mine. Maeron and Kuri have a relatively strong relationship early on. Kuri will be polite to him, though quickly losing her temper if Maeron chooses options she doesn't recommend. Kuri will be willing to defend or insult Maeron depending on the situation, though their bond seems strong as Kuri still feels he is her friend though he is acting intolerable to her. Rickee Bleak "You're from Rockshire? Well I'll be damned! We'll get on alright little lady." -Rickee to Kuri about sharing the same birthplace. Rickee and Kuri have a very bumpy relationship after they first meet. Their opinions differ widely from one another, especially in the situation of letting Ox in the group. She will fight with him, and soon apologise for her harmful words towards him after they solve the problem. Ox Shadowmist "Come on, you saved me in the mine when I was stuck and now you reject help when you need it!?" -Kuri to Maeron about not trusting Ox. (Determinant.) Kuri and Ox have one of the stronger relationships in the game.They respect each other formally and have flowing conversation. Kuri seems to be eager to speak with Ox, seeming intrigued by his sudden appearance, unlike Rickee, who is almost on the opposite end of the spectrum. Regardless, Kuri and Ox team up later to rescue Rickee and Maeron if they denied Ox from the group. Xhem Sourgrass "What is SHE doing here!? Get her out, now!" -Xhem to Kuri if they enter the Sourgrass home with Kuri in the group. Xhem and Kuri are very hostile towards each other, not even to be able to see each other in the same room without Xhem making way for her to leave. We are left with the fact by Kuri stating that Xhem cares for his son too much to care for her and his wife. Shao Greadee "Hey, we just risked our lives multiple times and the mine COLLAPSED right ontop of us! Rickee here rescued us though." -Kuri to Shao about the mine collpasing. Shao and Kuri share a territorial relationship, only speaking to one another when it is only necessary to do so. Luta Spring "I'll meet you there. I really want to talk to Luta." -Kuri to Rickee and Maeron. Kuri and Luta share a friendly relationship, staying behind to speak with her about her Uncle, Gerald. They seem to get on well, and Kuri shows regret in not saving Gerald if they save Jasmeen which shows she cares for her small family. Gerald Hopshar "Is Gerald alright? He had a heart attack in the farm hut." -Kuri to Lars about Gerald's health. Kuri and Gerald share a friendly relationship, staying behind to speak with Luta about Gerald. They seem to get on well, and Kuri shows regret in not saving him if they save Jasmeen which shows she cares for her small family. Lars Twinlake "Oh is she? Well it's nice to see you! What's your name?" -Lars to Kuri about knowing her mother. Kuri and Lars share a formally friendly relationship, speaking to each other with a formal tone and not showing any signs of emotion to one another. It is unknown how Lars knows her mother however, which comes as a shock to Kuri. Kurai "Looks like we have sacrifices..." -Kurai to Maeron and the group when they meet. Kurai and Kuri are intolerant of each other in the very short time they meet, stating their dislike one each other quite obviously. They disagree on each other's views entirely and taunt one another, though Kuri may not even have the chance to meet them if they deny Ox from the group. Kage "Heha, silly people! We have infinite life, eheh-eheh! We live forever! Ahahaha!" -Kage to Maeron and his group when they meet. Kage and Kuri are intolerant of each other in the very short time they meet, stating their dislike one each other quite obviously. They disagree on each other's views entirely and taunt one another, though Kuri may not even have the chance to meet them if they deny Ox from the group. Groar Fireshackle "Because I'm the leader? Obviously I need to be stronger to be an effective one!" -Groar to Kuri after meeting him in the Mine. Groar and Kuri briefly interact and Kuri is visibly aggressive to fight Groar when she asks multiple times to shut up and fight her. Groar seems to notice this and uses it to aggravate her further. Venus Violet "*Growl!* I like it! Maybe you stand a chance if next to none...Venus Violet. Your slayer right here..." -Venus to Kuri after conversation. Venus and Kuri briefly interact, showing siimilar relationship structure to Groar and Kuri. Kuri is once again eager to fight while Venus delays her like Groar, building up her anger. She seems to ignore Kuri's taunts and focuses more on Maeron. Kuri may interact with her again to a similar extent if the player invites Ox to the group. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Kuri. *Numerous counts of Fire Council Soldiers and various monsters *Tainted Fighter *Gerald Hopshar (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) *Jasmeen Hekkle (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land *Episode 2: Searching For More Abilities This is a table of contents to show Kuri's abilities as a Mage. Trivia *Despite everyone in her family having orange eyes, she for some reason has blue. *Kuri seems to be able to quickly master magics, using it to get Maeron through a magnetically sealed door in the mine, if they choose Maeron to proceed beyond the beacon. *Kuri is the only character that will interact with Ox willingly regardless of choice in Episode 1. *Kuri, along with Rickee and Ox, might not even get the chance to meet Kage and Kurai in Episode 1. *Kuri is the only character who will definitely meet Luta and Gerald as she stays behind to talk with them or mourn Gerald's death if the player saved Jasmeen. *Kuri seems to be well known in the land, as multiple people around the Earthen Quartile seem to know her or her family somehow. *People seem to pronounce her name as "Curry" or "Koo-rhy", when the official pronunciation is "Koo-ree". *Kuri reveals that the legal age to consume alcohol in Equilibrius is sixteen, if you ask her age. Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:The Group Category:Earthen Category:Female